Wandering
by 10flora
Summary: Kayla is not your average girl. She can see the dead. She watches these ghosts roam freely in her world as she tries to maintain an average life with her friends and dysfunctional family life. She is a Wanderer and when a wanderer dies, they become darker and more sinister with each death, but never remain dead. How many times does a wanderer die before they are fully possessed?
1. Wandering

**A story I started last year and recently started re-writing. Should I continue?**

**CHAPTER 1**

Wake up. Time to go. Hop on the train. Get to school. Learn. Talk. Eat. Sleep. Do it all over again and again and again, every single day, the way it will be for the next one. I'm forever confined to this plane of existence. Watching each person I know walk obliviously past the invisible ghosts that follow them. They may not see them, but I do. I talk to them everyday, but I must do so alone when my so-called "psychotic" episodes take place. No, I'm not mental, I'm not that in the least. What I see is there, a shimmer of a person who used to be tangible, walking alongside those they follow. The ghosts are quiet, its obvious to them that no live human can hear or even see them. Ghosts do enjoy a cheap laugh at the ghost-hunters though, because those foolish humans think they can communicate with the other side. Its quite funny really. I giggle every time that show is aired.

No one knows what I see, only other wanderers can. Our kind has many lives, if not infinite. We roam this world at our most lively age with the knowledge that us wanderers could not be destroyed. But we are not indestructible, in fact, we are as fragile as any other human being. To kill us was quite easy, break the neck, stab, or shoot, all as dangerous to us as others. Suicide was just as bad, all equal to the grave. The difference is, we came back.

Unfortunately our kind is being hunted by those who found out there was a catch to our never-ending existence. These "fallen wanderers" had a job, it was to turn all of us pure hearted wanderers to the side we were protecting those we love against, to help them in their conquest to take over. See, every time we would return from the shadows of deaths grip, we became stronger, more impervious. But this strength came with a price, our hearts became darker, more sinister. Much like a smoker, our central muscle, the heart, became coated in the blackness, darkness, evil. Nasty stuff. The fallen obtain more power by tapping in to the soul source of those with a singular life. They get their satiety from draining bits of life out of humans.

I haven't seen any fallen ones face to face, my best guess is that they are one of those feeble tall tales, like that giant cherry picking president, or something along those lines. I forgot most of what I've learned in those first grades.

Speaking of grades, today's the day we get our report cards. Being the straight A student that I am, theres nothing to worry about, but my friends on the other hand are panic ridden. Angelica has the strictest parents I've ever seen, even more than my own. We were talking right outside of the entrance to school. The doors were intimidatingly tall and heavy with dark windows where you could see your reflection.

"Its bad enough I got a B- on my Calculus exam, but if that lowers my total grade i'm better off dead!" Angelica nervously exclaimed to our small group of friends.

_You don't know that._ "Don't be a worry-wort! You ace all of your other assignments! You will be just fine!"

"I know, but even the A- I got last year was enough to set them off. I could've sworn they would've killed me then and there!"

"Trust me, they wouldn't, they need somebody to pick on!"

Angelica giggled, "I guess your right! Everyone needs a punching bag!" She then gave me a playful punch on the shoulder, and that was that. We parted ways as soon as we crossed the threshold of the school.

I arrived to my AP Physics room located just across the cafeteria with my class book in one hand and homework in the other. I handed the assignment in on top of many other students' work in the mesh basket on the teachers desk. On time, as usual. It's no surprise that I get the best grades in the school, I'm naturally a genius, or so my dad says. Another thing about us wanderers, we're very smart, so smart in-fact no amount of alcohol could damage our brain, we're lucky that way. Lucky for me that I can still party like a normal teenager.

I took my seat next to Jared, the not-so-smart super senior who wouldn't need an ID card at any club to get in. Lucky for me, he doesn't talk much, or does much for that matter. All he does is slump his bulky shoulders over the desk and text on his cell phone. His long, straight, black hair hides his eyes. If only he got a hair cut, maybe he could see the work. I decide to zone in on my crush, who's name I don't know. He's always quiet, but still causes disruptions when he falls asleep in class. Maybe its his perfect black hair or dark blue eyes, maybe it's his voice that makes my heart flutter a bit. There is something different about him. But thats not my problem at the moment, class was about to start.

"Okay class, lets open our text books to page 109 and start reading section 3.2" Miss Dagress announced.

_Adhesion. Ha, I know all about this! _

We started reading the section to the class. Miss Dagress called each one of us to read the pages until class was over. How boring. I've only learned this lesson about ten times before. School was like purgatory and teenage-hood was hell. The only relief from this infinite waiting list was break, when everyone can see their friends and chat, maybe even make weekend plans. I heard of this club over by the mall on Phic (pronounced _sick_) street and I wanted to get some people together for a girls night out. I may be a wanderer, but I can be normal and have fun too.

"Julia! Angelica! Bianca! Are you guys busy this weekend?" I called to them among the crowd of other students looking for food to sate their hunger as well.

"Sorry Kayla, I have a stupid family outing to go to, 'bonding time'." Bianca regretfully stated.

"So do I, family therapy." Angelica told me. I saw that coming from a mile away, her family can be scary.

"What about you Julia?" _Please come, I don't want to be alone._

"I think I'm free"

"Thats fabulous! I'll even pay for the tickets! VIP too!"

"Don't you know me well enough Kayla? I don't like clubs, or partying, or dancing!"

"O..kay.. How about we have a night on the town? We can shop or go on an adventure! Who knows! We can take the train to some random place and spend our time searching for anything out of the ordinary!"_ I'll do anything for some companionship..._

Julia's eyes widened. She was always one to see the sights. "Now THATS what I want to do! You got it!"

Just then, _rrriiinnnggg_, the bell rang, signaling the start of another tedious class. Just two more, two more until the weekend. _Off to history_. _Ugh_.

History class seemed to drone on for what felt like forever, its times like this I'm happy for being a genius, I always pass even if I'm not paying any attention whatsoever. The final bell rang and I just could not get out of my seat any faster. The surge of excitement and energy linked by all the relieved students as everyone almost simultaneously sped out of the school doors. It was finally winter break. Two weeks of freedom and hot chocolate nights!

I rushed home as fast as I could, I only lived about 20 minutes away. I whipped out my copy of the key, opened the glass door, ran right to my room and plopped on my bed. The soft silk of the blanket was so inviting that I immediately crawled right in. Winter was so cold, and even though I wasn't particularly sensitive to chilled temperature, I still found coziness in the blankets. My breath kept the sheets warm and toasty, but I kept my nose out in the open through a corner so I could keep the oxygen flow. My eyes started to close and my mind drifted off to sleep before mom got home from work.

I woke up with no indication about how much time has passed. The aroma of burning chicken filled the air.

_Mom must have burnt dinner, again_. I swear she can't cook to save anyones life. Its horrible. My dad is the only good cook in this family. Even my sister can cook better than mom, and she is only eight.

It's funny. No one knows that I can see the dead, except the dead of course. Wanderers are not genetic. It's all by chance. Sometimes a good person develops these abilities, and sometimes a dark soul will inherit them. There is no test to take, there is no perfect genetics to have, it's just there, these sights and sounds. I've only ever met a single other wanderer, but she has turned to the dark since I last saw her. She is now facing her back on the good and sucking the life out of the innocent.

My moment of thought was interrupted by my mother's booming voice that echoed through the hallway. "Kaylanette Bernand! Put that tush into gear and get down here! It's time for dinner!"

"Hang on!" I yelled back as I put down the book I contemplated actually reading for once but never actually getting around to doing so._ Is it so difficult to just let me eat snacks all day instead of meals?_ Family time is too stressful! Always arguing and bickering! At times I wish I was invisible. Actually, _most_ of the time I wish I was invisible, like those ghosts.

As I walk down the splintering wooden stairs, the acrid burning smell consumes every particle around me. It smells, bad. Do I have to eat? I'd much rather have a smoothy, or ice cream. _Hmmm ice cream_! Anything besides burnt chicken and fake potatoes. Insta-Potatoes. _Yum_...

I look beyond the mangled chicken mess at my mother, who had her face down having a stalemate starring contest with her food.

"What's wrong mom?" I ask even though I know the answer. No one wants to eat her food, they would rather starve. She believes she is simply unappreciated but it goes beyond that and bad cooking. She has a short fuze. Anything we say or do can send her either on a rampage or a depressive spiral.

"Will you eat some dinner sweetie?" She said in a passive yet fake voice. Just a moment ago she angrily called me down for dinner.

"Ma, I'm really not too hungry, but I will have some potatoes. I_ love_ your potatoes." Honestly, I'm starving. I could probably devour a horse in under a minute, but the potatoes are the only things I can manage in my stomach.

"Well, since your ungrateful father and spoiled sister won't' eat them, you can have the rest!" _Yay._ Carbohydrates and queasiness. Just what the doctor ordered.

**CHAPTER 2**

Spots of light surround my bedroom while birds sound off their waking song. It's Saturday, of Winter break. The usually non-homework day, the sleep in day, the _fun_ day. Only sleeping in isn't really an option right now, I've got to meet Julia at the train station. We plan to start early and stay out late. And by late I mean tomorrow morning. It might be strange and concerning to see two teenagers out in all hours of the night but most of the locals know how cautious I am (thanks to my invisible friends). In fact, it has been seen and a good thing, I seem to always call the police right before a thief catches me or someone around them. Ghosts warn me about what's going to happen before it even occurs. Being a wanderer can be a blessing, even though I see it as a curse.

We plan to roam the city, to shop and picnic out for dinner. Just a girls day out, you know? We all need a break from reality, even though my reality is quite different.

"Bye Mom! I'll be back whenever!" I need to make sure she knows I won't be home so that she doesn't go through her terror moments again. Boy, she needs a therapist, or better yet, a psychiatrist.

"Alright hun, just be back home sometime tonight! I'm going out with your father for our date night, so make sure you have your cell phone."

"Sounds good, bye!" I inattentively reply as I step out the door into the cold winter air. The cold is my domain, and for some reason the cold doesn't freeze me. I can stand out in the snow in a pair of booty shorts and a tank top. Some people call me a freak and some people think I'm_ cool_. _Heehee, winter puns_...

As I'm walking through the dead leaves and melting snow I wonder to myself, _what if there is more to being a wanderer than just simply seeing the dead? Am I supposed to do something that alters lives? Or is this merely a mistake by whomever created us? _

Historically, according to another wanderer's journal I found buried beneath the patio last year, there have been dozens of wanderer discoveries since the early 1800's. I take solstice in the fact that I'm not alone, that I'm not as _abnormal_ as I am led on to believe by the media. All I hear on the news or radio is the same stereotype about normalcy, but none about uniqueness. Of course, I would never expect to hear about someone who could see the dead as being _unique_, more like _freak, more like me. _

Almost as soon as I dazed off into deep thought, I see the station of grime and gravel straight ahead. Julia is standing underneath the overpass that is above the station. Of course, it was difficult to spot her in the crowd of people, dead and alive. Fortunately for me the dead are translucent, and paler than an albino. Well, maybe not _that_ pale but there isn't much else to compare their fair complexion to.

Julia is unaware that her father stands beside her, making sure she is safe. He's dead too, and he has been for pretty much half of her life. I see him quite often at the steps of the school while he whispers "stay safe" to her before she walks into the building. That's another thing about ghosts, they don't like going into buildings. It isn't like they can't, but that they won't. It's strange, but every ghost has a different reason why. Maybe it's a natural response

"Kay girl! Transport is my treat! I've already bought our tickets."

Julia seems more cheerful than at school, although she usually is happier when her dad is nearby. It's as if positive energy just floats above her.

"Ah Jewls! This is gonna be an awesome day!" I exclaimed excitedly. "What time is our train?"

"In a few moments, let's go grab a coffee really quick."

Julia loves her coffee.

"Im in! My treat!" It's a nice thing to treat her to after she spent money on my ticket without my knowledge.

We walk over to the coffee cart just a few feet away from the tracks where I see an old man hanging his head above the tracks, crying. Of course he is a ghost, and this happens quite often in the first few weeks after death. The dead will stand either directly on or right next to the exact spot where they perished. It is only when they come to terms with their predicament that they leave the area. Sometimes they go to a different place on earth or sometimes they go to a whole different universe.

"Kayla! Kayla!" Julia says as she shakes me out of my daze. "Stop staring off into space!"

I wasn't staring into space, I was observing the old man. The _dead_ old man.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Jewls! I was just... thinking... about..."

"About Rick?"

"Rick?" I reply curiously. "Who is Rick?"

"Uh, your crush, duh! Don't you even know his name?"

Maybe I did hear his name somewhere, but I get lost when I look into his deep blue eyes. The brightest waters in the Caribbean is no comparison to his eyes.

"Oh... Yeah. You know how bad I am at names! I can't remember names for shit!" Indeed, names escape me like water out of a punctured raft. It's embarrassing.

Julia gave me a slight bump with her hip along with a wink. "Surely you should make a move! He's dreamy!"

Of course I would never make a move, because we would never be together. If he were to find out about my 'condition' he would abandon me. And it would be obvious something is off about me when he grows to be eighty and I stay in my twenties forever. Like I said, no human knows my secret. Not my sister, not my mom, not my dad, not even my best friend. Only the wanderer I met before knows about my ability.

"Haw! You're funny Jewls. Come on, our train is here"

"If you don't take him soon, someone else will lay claim!" Julia warns me with a slight smirk. I know she likes him too, but it's not part of the infamous 'girl code' to take a best friends crush. She knows that.

"I'll take that risk."

"Your loss Kay!"

And then we board the train. The same exact train I take day in and day out on my way to and from school. Train rides here are never smooth, sometimes it feels as if there is no track guiding the wheels safely. When another train passes by the sound waves makes everybody jump. Unfortunately for us, the city has no funds to upgrade

all the cars. Half the time a line of trains will have a more recent car, but half the time they are all as old as grandparents.

"Do you know how long we should stay on the train?" I asked Julia, wondering if she wanted to go out really far, or stay close to home.

"Have you ever been to the end of the line?"

"Nooo...?" I reply, curious as to where that is exactly.

"Well, if we stay on the train for two hours we are forced to get off the train at the final stop. I've heard so many interesting things happen there." She explains. "It's in the city of Spretown, and i've heard that they are famous for strange things happening! One time a kid walked into an abandoned house, stayed there for five years, and came out without aging a single day! Rumor has it that it's on the corner of Spook and Spleen." I've never heard such strange names for a city street.

"Spook and Spleen? Who the hell names those streets!?"

She shrugged. "Some freaks I guess. But doesn't that make it more interesting!?"

I already sense a mass of ghosts are going to be there. All I hope is that they don't know I can see them and start talking to me. If I do ignore them after they realize I see them, they will follow me until I talk, which, may I let you know, is _extremely_ obnoxious and distracting.

"And that's probably only half of it..." I sigh under my breath. If only she knew, and if only she wouldn't think I was insane. If only I could share my experiences...

"What?" She must've seen me mummer to myself.

"Oh nothing."

"You sure? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just... thinking. About stuff."

"Family?"

"Yeah."

Silence. She knows I have issues with my family. She knows we fight and my mom is psycho. She knows every day I come home to a damaged life. There's few things I can think of that she doesn't know, other than what I see.

For about half of the ride we sat in complete quiet, other than the whir and screeches of the train. I began to think that the entire trip was going to consist of awkward silence when Julia spoke out.

"Do you have your cell?"

"Geeze, are you like my mother or something? Yes, I do." Annoyed but concerned, I check my back pocket where I normally keep my phone.

It wasn't there.

"Or... maybe not."

"Kayla! How could you forget!? You know I don't have one of my own! We could get stranded, kidnapped, or even raped!" Julia yelled angrily.

"Don't worry! I have tons of change, we can just use a pay phone." I rebuttal, trying to calm her down.

She shoots me an annoyed look. "That isn't any better!"

"Calm down, we'll be fine, trust me" I give her a hug so that she feels safer.

I wish she could understand how safe we actually are. The dead aren't bad... most of the time.


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The train screeches to a shaky halt._ Attention! Final stop, Spretown_, the intercom announces the final stop as the remaining passengers (all two of them) gather their bags. One of the crewmen shake open the door with some frustration, it's been doing this the whole ride. Finally the door opens wide enough to fit one person through at a time.

The cold, eerie air hits me like a bullet. Ghosts are abundant in this town, I can sense it. Thankfully I don't taste metallic air, which usually signals an irate spirit. The last time I was in close proximity of a hostile spirit was earlier this year when a young kid started wailing because his parents were oblivious to his cries. They couldn't hear him. He was dead. Sometimes I regret not getting involved and helping the middle school aged child, but he disappeared before I could get a word in.

Outside the car I could see willow trees surrounding the platform. There wasn't much of a station, it was more like a concrete walkway on either side of the train. All the grass beyond the platform was a pale, dead yellow, as if rain was a rarity here. Somehow I doubt there has never been rain, dense fog filled the air as much as the eeriness.

"Brrgh, wh..where's y..your j..j..jacket Kay?" Julia asks me as she shivers in the below freezing air. I'm simply wearing a thermal long sleeve shirt, and I feel fine. Being impervious to the cold is a major perk in my book.

"Oh, um, yeah I just left it at home. It's ok, I adjust really quickly!"

"D..don't ex..expect m..me to share mine." Still shivering, "I'm already a pop...pop...popsicle."

"Hey." I cross my arms, her complaining won't make her warmer. "It was your idea to come here you know!"

"Y...yeah. I'll warm u..up. Hey, I al..already am!" Yet, she still shivers.

"Okay, well, lets find our way around here"

So we head out the opening doors as the conductor wishes us a half-hearted "good day." Julia nods and wishes him the same. I just keep walking, not maintaining eye contact. This particular conductor has never been sincere when we are entering or disembarking, I just prefer to scurry by awkwardly than utter even a "thank you" to him.

Julia's face lights up when she sees the fog and the willow trees. "Oh Kayla! This is so cool! Spooky!"

_Sigh_. I just hope she isn't planning on visiting the rumored haunting spots, although I have a feeling that she is. Humans can't see ghosts, only wanderers, at least, I think thats the case.

We shuffle forward through the fog, breathing in the fresh frozen air. Occasionally Julia will walk right through a spirit without her knowledge. When that does happen, the ghost will usually laugh it off, knowing that humans do not see or hear them.

"Tell me when you see Spark street, there's an art store that I need to visit."

"What do you need?" Usually Julia will go buy supplies that she doesn't even have to have. I swear she's a shopaholic.

"Well, nothing really. I just want to see what they have. I hear they've got glow in the dark stuff! And different shaped canvases."

Just then I spot a street sign in the fog. I squint in order to read it and see that it's Spark St. Right, next to Forest Lane.

"I think I see it."

"Where? All I see is the fog."

Even from a young age, i've always had abnormally keen vision. "Just trust my eyesight, i've got vision as sharp as a hawk!"

And so we walk on over to Spark Street along the unkempt sidewalk with grass popping out of the corners and cracks. Spretown must not have adequate city funding, this place is totally rundown. Then again, this place is known for the so-called hauntings. Even among the fog I can trace out the silhouette of each and every spirit. I can see why they prefer this place, it seems as if no one lives on these streets. Yet, even the eeriness doesn't keep the young children from playing basketball on their garage door nets.

"Crystal Art? I'm assuming this is the place?"

Right on cue, a person wearing a paint covered smock and a paintbrush behind her messy bun walks though the door of the store. Literally, she walks _through_ the door. She's a ghost. A ghost who is happily walking away from the art store. Just behind her, a man who steps behind her in unison, as if he didn't want her to know he was there.

Julia's eyes lit up in joy. "Yes! Canvases!" Anybody would just look at her expression and tell that she was in her domain.

I do my best not to make eye contact with the ghost, but I can't help but stare as another one follows directly in her footsteps. His eyes, they are so_ bleak_. Of course, ghosts are sad most of the time as they are dead, but this one, he has hopeless written all over him. A big difference between him and the others is his wears, a black trench coat is draped over his slim shoulders with black boots that seem to blend with the pavement. What makes this spirit so daunting is that I can actually hear the clanking of his metal toed boots, which is something I have never witnessed.

"Did you hear that?" I casually ask Julia, hoping that maybe she heard it too.

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Heard what? The door? Yeah, that's so the store knows we're here!"

"No no, boots! Metal toe boots! Can't you hear it? Can't you see it?!"

Julia nodded her head. I'm sure she thinks that I'm half crazy by now, I wouldn't blame her.

I_ know _it's a ghost, the slight shimmer he leaves as he walks past the unsuspecting people is the most obvious giveaway. But how can I hear his shoes? I know I can hear voices, but their movement? I have a bad feeling about this...


End file.
